Currently, there are a large number of users that are forming computer clusters, throughput systems, or small parallel systems by linking together stand-alone workstations (nodes). Such installations are also called farms. Installation and maintenance of these farms arc not without problems. They usually consume a large amount of floor space. The signal and power cabling (due to the large number of interconnects between machines) are complex. Even turning the system on is a time consuming chore due to the individual on-off switches in each node.
A computing system requires many components to make it function. While the processing engine is the central component, there are a number of auxiliary functions that are necessary for normal, and maintenance operations. These functions include: CPU reset and mode selection, power control, thermal environment control, diagnostic control and monitoring, communication with a system operator console. Simply connecting multiple computing engines in a cluster arrangement does not allow for these system level abilities. There are hardware connections to the processing engine and control consoles that must be made for control and monitoring. Furthermore, in a cluster arrangement (or farm) of computing machines, it would be necessary for the system operator to be physically present at each machine to perform the operator front panel functions, including diagnostic execution. With the supervisor functions of the present invention, all this may be performed from a single, remote location.